


Pillow Whispers

by LilyAngorian



Series: A Gangster Always Needs A Nurse [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: ACTUAL HUMAN FEELINGS, F/M, Family Interaction, Finally!!, I've really enjoyed this one, Sex, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngorian/pseuds/LilyAngorian
Summary: The story continues...Stella spends some quality time with Tommy, and ends up seeing much more of his family than either of them had planned.





	

Tommy had expected soft skin beneath the fabric, milky and tender beneath his touch, like Grace’s or May’s. But Stella’s slender frame was almost coarse, skin cracked and dry without the thick lotion and the shroud of her stiff, starched uniform. Her skin was eloquent, the pungent smell of harsh soaps a constant beneath hesitant perfume. The skin between her fingers was cracked and red, scrubbed and scalded and scrubbed again, but her grasp was still firm and pleasing on his thighs, around his cock. Tommy could feel the hidden muscle in her legs when she wrapped them across his back, could feel them pushing him further inside her. Hours of pacing corridors, of leaning patiently over identical beds, of racing to catch the last train to her mother; clearly fucking was easy in comparison. 

She fucked like she talked, her pacing effortlessly echoing his own, her cheeks flushed and eyes dark with enjoyment. She rolled him around the bed, nipped his skin with her teeth, twisted his hair roughly between her fingers. Tommy had expected passion, but not such an unbridled ferocity. His kisses were lost in hers, his strength undermined by her energy. It seemed to last an age, the moments lagged in honey, each moment of ecstasy lengthened and preserved. When it was finally over, he couldn’t be sure any of it had actually happened, it seemed far too similar to some opiated dream.

She reached for his cigarette, tugging it from his fingers and taking a long drag. She blew the smoke into his face, and he thought fleetingly that he should thank every fucker who had ever landed him in hospital. She looked dirtier now, refinement gone from her face. Her lips were bitten red and full around the cigarette, cheeks flushed and brow damp. She smelt of his sweat and the faint bitter sweetness between her legs. She watched his breathing settle, indicated towards the gentle rise and fall of the scarred flesh above his cotton underclothes.

“If I wanted to kill you right now, it would be so easy.”

“Surely it wasn’t that disappointing?”

“Do I look disappointed?”

“Constantly with me. But I’d like to think the mask has slipped a little over the last few hours.”

“One cut. Just here. Skin, muscle, bone, then something soft and important.”

“I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you how incredibly arousing it is when you talk like that?”

“I never hear anything else. By choice.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“It’s fascinating though. We stagger around expecting everything to just carry on, and there’s so much going on in there that we have no idea about.”

“Is that why you became a nurse?”

“Goodness no. I wanted to be useful, sensible. No, I was petrified when I started. But I started learning, and I realised I rather liked it.”

“You like servitude?”

“Looking after other people is calming. I can fill my head with my patients.”

“That what happened with me?”

“I don’t think I had any choice with you. You were awfully demanding, from the very start. I rarely had time to think of anything else.” 

She smiled, stroked her fingers along his collarbone, followed it down to his shoulder.

“I’d be careful Stella. You sound like you’re dangerously close to getting yourself into something you won’t be able to get out of. 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself.”

He leaned up to kiss her, softening the teasing sharpness on her lips. She emitted what was almost a purr, almost a growl, clearly the most comfortable he had ever seen her. But the still beauty of the picture was fractured, Tommy pulling away from the kiss suddenly, concern crossing his face. Stella lingered with her eyes closed for a moment, before realising that this wasn’t part of the game, and opening them to his startled expression. 

"What are you doing?"

“Shh-I can hear something."

Stella paused, and she too heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"What's going o-"

Tommy pressed his hand over her mouth, pushed her quietly away from him and stood up, stooping to pick up his coat and throwing it over to her. She slipped into it, eyes questioning, but he ignored her. He pulled his shirt back on roughly, crossed to the door and pressed his ear to it. Stella stepped lightly across the floorboards to stand against the wall alongside him. Tommy wrapped his hand around the doorknob, leant back against her, and gave her a quick glance. But he was too slow.

The door slammed open, and Tommy stepped forward, pressing the barrel of a gun into the scalp of the man stood facing the bed. There followed a long pause, before the man spoke, his voice low and gruff.

"That better be you Tom.”

Stella heard Tommy release his breath heavily, a combination of exasperation and relief on his face.

“Arthur. What the fuck are you doing here?"

The man turned, shooting Stella a brief glance before fixing his hard eyes on Tommy. 

"It's on. Right now."

"Tonight? I thought John said-"

"I know what the soft git said, but I'm not 'aving it. We do it tonight."

"Arthur, we agreed. It’s better to wait with this one. Besides, I’ve company tonight."

Tommy gestured to Stella, and his brother let out a sharp bark of laughter. 

“Look Tom, I think your cock can wait. Settle the bill with her and then-"

"I'm not a prostitute.”

Stella tightened her grip around the belt of the coat, keeping it close around her. Arthur shook his head.

“Look love, time for you to go now, alright?”

He took a few notes from his pocket, offered them to her, his attention still fixed on Tommy. Stella stood between them, looking up at him and replying coldly

"We've met before."

"Don't think so. I don’t like my whores so chatty.”

He grinned at Tommy, who didn’t quite know where to look.

“Months ago. I was stitching your brother here back together when you burst in on us. You seem to have a habit of turning up when you aren't wanted.”

Arthur's hand reached out, but Tommy stopped it before it reached Stella. She stood frozen between them, their hands meeting beside her.

"The fuck are you trying to say?”

Tommy put his other hand on her waist, pulled her slowly back towards him.

“Alright, easy Arthur.”

“The fuck does she think she is Tom?”

"Look, she’s just irritated she didn't get the whole experience. Wait for me downstairs, I'll be five minutes.”

Arthur spat on the floor by Stella’s feet and slammed the door open, muttering under his breath. When he reached the top of the stairs he shouted over his shoulder

"Don't keep me waiting."

Tommy waited to hear his footsteps fading away. 

"I'm sorry. He's, well, he's my brother.”

“He’s a pig.”

“Nothing I can do about that. Look, you should be getting yourself home."

"I can't go back to the hospital at this time of the morning, or Matron will crucify me. Shelby interest or not, doesn't give me any real immunity. Besides, I thought the streets were too dangerous for a young woman on her own?"

“They are, but I’ve seen you handle yourself, and vulnerable is the last word I’d use.”

“And Matron? What happens when she corners me in a dark alley?”

“She can’t fire you."

"Oh because that's my greatest worry. Not the endless physiological torture.”

“Look, just get dressed. I’ll work something out.”

“Fine. You’ll have to help me do the dress up though, I can’t do the fastening at the back myself.”

He helped her into the fabric, fastened the clasps, allowing himself to enjoy the gentle pace and the intimacy of the action. When she was dressed, she wrapped his coat around her once more, stuffing her stockings and purse into one of the pockets.

“I think I like you in that.”

“Do you indeed? Maybe I’ll give the shirt and braces a go next time, see how you like that.”

From below, they could hear Arthur shouting and swearing violently. Tommy tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her gently.

“C’mon. I’ve somewhere safe you can spend the night.”

 

*****

 

Ada was moodily rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Karl pulling at her dressing-gown, but Tommy used past them, pulling Stella into the cramped hallway.

“Ada this is Stella, Stella this is my sister.”

“I know, we met once before, at the hospital. Lovely to see you again.”

Stella attempted gentle politeness, but Ada frowned.

“The hospital? Are you hurt Tom? Is something wrong?”

“No, not like you think. The plan’s changed, we go in tonight. Arthur arrived to tell me, but I was entertaining a guest. I’d like her to be somewhere I know is safe for tonight, just in case something happens.”

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me you want me to put up a total stranger for the rest of the night? Don’t you already have servants Tom?”

“Look if its going to cause a problem-“ Stella began, but Tommy spoke over her, directly to his sister.

“You think I’d risk someone being around my family if i didn’t trust them completely? Stella’s a nurse, she’s taken good care of me in the past, and I’d like to return the favour. There’s far more protection on this place than there is on mine when I’m not there, and she can't go back home tonight.”

They shared silence for a while, eyes daring, but eventually Ada nodded once.

“Fine. But you collect her in the morning, after all this nonsense is over. And she’ll have to have the sofa.”

“Thank you, Ada.”

“I’m not doing it for you."

She turned to Stella, her voice a touch softer than it had been to her brother.

“I’l leave you to it. I’ll be in the kitchen when he leaves, would you like tea?”

“Please.”

Ada offered her a small, tired smile. She paused on her way down the hall to squeeze Tommy’s arm.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“Oh don't worry, I won’t regret it.”

When him and Stella were alone once more, she was concerned. He opened the door, and hovered on the top step, his hand on the doorframe inches from hers.

“This thing you’re going off to do. You will come back?”

“Why? Do you want me to?”

“I might.”

“I might try to come back in one piece for you then.”

“Good.”

She willed herself to control her smile. He’d seen quite enough of it already.

“Night then Stella.”

“Goodnight Tommy."


End file.
